Babysitting Sota
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha ends up babysitting Sota! Hehe, to find out more you have to read! :D [[ Complete! ]]
1. Pretty Please

Hey guys! I got sudden inspiration for this story out of nowhere lol. Please tell me whut you's think! Thanks a bunches! XoXo Ashley

* * *

Inuyasha stood there as he quietly stuffing his hands into his haori and turning up his nose. "Feh. Why do you have to go home anyway?" _Sigh._ Kagome knew this was going to happen. "Because Inuyasha it's the same reasons as before do I have to repeat myself?" Inuyasha glanced at the girl. "Please Inuyasha ill only be 3 days" Inuyasha hated when she would say please she always gave him this puppy dog face better then he ever could give her. "Fine! But 3 days only!" Inuyasha looked at the Kagome as she jumped up and down happy for joy "Thanks Inuyasha!" and like that she was gone.

It was now the third day and the sun was setting. 'Where could she be?' Inuyasha soon felt his thoughts broken by the little fox demon who tugged at his sleeve.

"Wheres Kagome?" Shippo looked up at him with big eyes.

"Home, why?" Inuyasha looked at him ready for Shippo to say what he knew he was going to say.

"Please go get her Inuyasha! Im worried." Inuyasha looked down at Shippo. _Ugh._ "Fine" Inuyasha got up and starting walking to the Bone Eaters well. 'Why hasn't Kagome come back yet? I didn't argue with her for once when she wanted to go home. Is she mad at me?' Inuyasha lept into the well. He looked up as he saw the ceiling once again to the shrine that held the well, he lept out and walked over to Kagomes house. Inuyasha stopped and started sniffing at the door. Someone was sick but who was it? Inuyasha tried to sniff a little more when suddenly the door flung open as a very pale Sota opened it. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha couldn't help but blink in suprise, how could he not fully sense Sota coming to the door. _'Kuso.' _Tomorrow night was the new moon. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha broke out of his thoughts as he noticed the sweet voice say his name. 'Kagome.'

Kagome looked at him ready for a arguement. "Heh, hey there!" Inuyasha walked up looking at her "Are you okay?" Kagome couldnt help but blink in suprise "Uh, yeah im fine Sota caught a really bad cold though and im afraid I wont be able to come home tonight." _Here we go. _"What?! Why?! It's been three day and thats all you said it would take! Your mothers here to watch him!" Kagome sighed. She looked at the now angry hanyou and decided to try in reason with him. "I can't Inuyasha, my mothers brother got hospitalized yesterday and her and Gramps are to see him but the problem is he lives 3 cities over and its 4 in a half hour bus ride. My mother wont be home until late tomorrow night so I need to take off another day of school and take care of him until my mom gets home then go back to school the next day to catch up."

"Uhh, sis?" Kagome looked down at Sota who had this twinkle in his eye. _He has a plan. _"Why can't Inuyasha babysit me tomorrow while your in school!" Kagome blinked as she saw Inuyasha face go red. "Im not a babysitter!!" Kagome looked back at her little brother and saw the disappointment in his eyes, he really looked up to his hero and wanted to spend some time with him.

"Hey Inuyasha, thats actually a good idea!" Before Inuyasha could interupt Kagome continued. "If you babysit him for me during the day I can go to school and when I come home I can help you watch him until mom gets home and since tomorrow nights the new moon and you go into your human phase you can stay here for the night and get some sleep!" Kagome smiled cheerfully hoping her plan would work on him.

"When would we return"

"The next day of course!" Kagome smiled once again hoping to still win him over. Sleep sounded good to Inuyasha, he guessed it would be good to get a decent nights sleep in his human form. "Feh, fine" Kagome could see Sotas smile spreed across his face. "So, wheres you mother?" Kagome looked at him. "Oops, forgot to tell you she already left with Gramps!" Inuyasha couldn't help but fall over dumbfounded. Sota jumped up and down happily. "Sis can he sleep on the floor in my room tonight?!" Kagome looked at her little brother who was now antsy with anticipation. "No Sota, one your sick and two since mom and Gramps are out so he can take one of their beds."

'Mmm, a bed. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all. And plus Kagome would only be in school a couple of hours. What could go wrong?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at Kagome. "Would you like some ramen?" Inuyashas eye lite up as Kagome walked into the kitchen.

A few hours after dinner and putting Sota to sleep Kagome lead Inuyasha to her mother rooms. "Here you go!" Kagome opened the door showing him to the bed. "Moms room is more friendly!" She smiled "Are you sure you wouldn't like any pjz?" Inuyasha grunted. "Feh" Kagome couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Alright Inuyasha, you know where im at if you need me. Goodnight!" With that Kagome was out of the bedroom.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and plooped down ontop of it exhausted. 'Im sure watching that little whelp won't be _too_ hard.'

* * *

Mwahahaha, if only Inuyasha knew what was coming to him! He will find out the hard way that babysitting can be very hard, especially if your babysitting Sota! 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Hey there! Don't know what to say really lol except enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh. _Kagome slowly opened up her eyes noticing her face was burried in her pillow and she was laying flat on her stomach. She looked over at the alarm clock and turned of the beeping. "Mmm" Kagome whinned a bit "It can't be 6 am already. Guess i'd better get up." Kagome pushed herself up and sat up on her bed rubbing her eyes yawning. "Better go wake Inuyasha up." Kagome quietly got up and starting walking softly over towards her mothers room where Inuyasha was asleep. After reaching the door she walked in walking up to the bed where Inuyasha was asleep. Kagome smiled to herself. Boy, he looked really peaceful and content in his sleep. This was the first time she ever saw him truely asleep. It was still kinda weird to her. Kagome sat on the bed next to Inuyasha sleeping the same way she was as she softly giggled. She saw his ears twitch slightly and she began gently shaking him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up." Inuyasha grumbled a bit and rolled over on his back. "Feh." Kagome sighed a bit as she smirked. "Inuyasha if you don't wake up ill say the "s" word." Inuyashas ears twitched once more as he opened his eyes. Kagome smiled at him. "Good morning sleepy head! It's time to wake up!"

Inuyasha looked sleepily at Kagome. "Do I have to?"

"Im afraid so, I gotta give you a list of things to do and instruct you on how to use some of the appliances." Kagome smiled at him once more. Inuyasha just looked at her and sighed reluctantly sitting up. Kagome stood up and cheerfully walked over to the doorway of the bedroom flipping on the light switch. "Common sleepy! I'll make you some pancakes!" Kagome turned around and walked out of the room. Inuyasha looked over at Ms. Higurashis clock and saw it said 6.15 am. Remembering the things Kagome taught him about telling time he knew that this was early. With a tired grunt Inuyasha forced himself up and walked out the room heading downstairs into the kitchen. He walked in and raises a eyebrow as he saw Kagome wearing a apron. "Umm Kagome how come your wearing part of your mothers outfit with your clothing?" Kagome couldn't help but smile "Silly, this is my school uniform that im always wearing and this is a apron me and my mother wear it when we cook so we get nothing on our clothes!" Inuyasha did nothing but blink and nod. "Here we go!" Kagome walked over putting down a plate with a stack of pancakes on them and a glass of orange juice. "You remember how to use the fork and knife still right?" Inuyasha looked at her "Of course I do you taught me a week ago."

Kagome walked over back to the counter writing down on a peice of paper. Inuyasha had began eatting as he noticed Kagome writing something. After swallowing a pancake he decided to be brave and ask. "Kagome, what are you writing?"

Kagome looked cheerfully at him. "Im writing everything down you need to know! Are you ready for the list?" Inuyasha blinked looking at her. "Uh. Sure."

"Alrighty then." Kagome walked over begining to read the list. "Number one, when Sota wakes up feed him breakfast. Here..." Kagome opened up the fridgerator pulling out a container. "This is filled with oatmeal, it already has all the flavor in and the sugars in it. To heat it up you take the lid off and put it in the microwave. Here i'll show you." Kagome walked over taking the lid off of the container, opening the micowave door and placing the container in it shutting the door to it. "I set the time for you already so all you do is press the red circle that ''Set Timer'' and it automatically starts heating it up.When it starts a light will appear inside and when it's done the light will disappear and you will hear a beep. All you do is take out the container but be careful it will be hot." Kagome opened up her silverware drawer taking out a spoon. "And you place this in their AFTER you heat it, don't put the spoon in the microwave or you will put the house on fire okay?" Inuyasha blinked as Kagome continued. "Sota is suppose to have one glass of orange juice in the morning so I prepared one for you." Kagome opened up the fridgerator showing him glass of orange juice already poured on the top shelf. "He will drink this with his breakfast."

"Okay, number two after he is done make sure he takes his medicine." Kagome walked over to the table pointing to two foam cups in the middle. "Each cup has the two same pills in it so he has to take one cup of pills after breakfast with a bottle of water which is on the shelf next to the orange juice."

"Three, for lunch same thing except its soup" Kagome pulled out another spoon. "You do the same thing that you would do with the oatmeal, okay?" She looked at Inuyasha as he once again blinked as she continued. "He has a glass of Ginger Ale in the fridge also that he can have with lunch. By the way lunch time is at 12.30 pm. Don't let him sleep past 9 am though. So he can stay on track with his medicines and his meals. After he finishes lunch he takes the other cup of pills again with a bottle of water, the second one of the shelf also with his drinks. That's really it. I'd show you how to take temperatures but im going to be late for school. Do you understand everything?"

_Silence._

"Uh, yeah I got it." Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. "Inuyasha are you sure you can do this cause I can always stay home and..." Inuyasha interupted her. "No! We have to start again on our journey to find the jewel shards!" Kagome looked at him and did the only thing she could think of as a way to react, she smiled. "Alright then! Good luck with everything! I'll be home 4 the latest okay? Keep Sota busy by putting on the t.v. for him!" Kagome ran to the door slipping on her shoes grabbing her bookbag swinging it around her shoulder glancing back at Inuyasha. "Bye!" Kagome ran out the house.

Inuyasha looked at the clock up on the wall to see it was only 7.45 am. He had a feeling this could be a _very_ long day.

* * *

HeHe, think Inuyasha was confused enough? Mwahahaha! Just wait until Sota wakes up! O:-) 


	3. Breakfast Time

Hey everyone! Im sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it and given me ideas! Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the living room as he sat down on the couch. 'Did she just call my era her home?' Inuyasha smiled a bit at the thought. "Feh." Inuyasha grunted as he closed his eyes leaning back on the couch. Before he knew it he had fell asleep. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Huh" Inuyasha opened his eyes waking up as he heard the phone ringing. He had remembered seeing Kagome picking up one of these things before. He leaned over picking it up being quiet to see who it was. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked, it was Kagome. "Hi Kagome."

Kagome sighed relieved. "Hi Inuyasha! Im just calling to check up and see if everything was fine! Oh by the way, you did wake Sota up 9 am right?" Inuyasha froze as he looked up at the clock and saw it said 11.30 am. _Kuso. _"Uhh, yeah Kagome I did already! Sheesh trust me!" He heard Kagome giggle in the background. "Of course I trust you silly! Was just making sure, hey I gotta go the bell just rang and my lunch is over, see you when I get home!" Inuyasha heard a click on the fone as he heard silence hanging it up. "Sota!!!!!" Inuyasha ran up the steps into the boys room. Sota was still fast asleep as he walked over shaking him. "Hey kid wake up!" Sota stirred in his sleep giving a resounding "Mmm." Inuyasha started shaking him more. "I said wake up!" Still Sota gave no signs of waking up as Inuyasha picking him up by the back of his shirt shaking him in the air a bit. "Wake up!" Sota slowly opened his eyes as he saw Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sota said waking up almost immediately after seeing his favorite hero.

"Common, I feel asleep and let you over sleep we need to get you your breakfast and your medicine now before Kagome finds out and sits me." Inuyasha started walking still holding Sota. "Don't worry Inuyasha I won't tell! I know my sis can be scary sometimes!" Inuyasha felt sweatdrops on the side of his forehead. "Feh, im not scared of anyone especially Kagome." Sota looked up at Inuyasha raising a eyebrow. 'I guess ill let him keep his pride since Kagome always says hes always fighting for it or something. But she is mad at him when she says it. Oh well.'

_Ah choo. _Sota sneezed as Inuyasha looked down at him. "Feh, bless you." Sota looked up at him again rubbing his nose sniffling. "Thank you!" Inuyasha walked downstairs into the kitchen as he sat Sota down on a kitchen chair going into the the fridgerator pulling out the oatmeal Kagome had told him about. "Hey Inuyasha do I have to eat oatmeal for breakfast?" Inuyasha looked over at Sota who looked like he was whinning. "Kagome said to give this to you so im gonna." Inuyasha began to think back on how to make the oatmeal as he pulled the lid off it putting it on the counter next to the spoons. 'I have to put this spoon in I think..' Inuyasha put the spoon in the container as he put it in the microwave closing the door. "Umm Inuyasha?" Inuyasha ignored him turning the timer on as he turned around looking at Sota. "What?"

Sota looked at him wondering if he should make his hero look dumb. "Umm, well." Sota decided he would try his best to make it sound like a common mistake. "You aren't suppose to put silverware in there, it can cause a accident. But don't worry a lot of people do it!" Sota rubbed the back of his head.

Inuyasha looked at him blinking as his ears twitched. He turned around and saw sparks coming from inside the microwave. "Dammit I forgot your NOT suppose to put the spoon in there!" Inuyasha ran over opening the door to the microwave turning it off. The sparks died down and the spoon melted on the top a bit and the container inside and out was steaming. As Inuyasha grabbed it the plastic on the container burned his fingers. "Owe!!" Inuyasha yelped out in pain as he dropped the container on the floor spilling the oatmeal.

Sota stared his eyes wide opened as he saw his hero held a total look of confusion and fear all at once. "Kuso! What do I do now?!" Inuyasha began to panic as Sota sneezed again, grabbing a tissue wipping his nose. "I'll help you get it up! Mom taught me how to clean things up off the floor!" Sota put his tissue down walking around the pile of oatmeal that laid on the floor and passed his hero going to the kitchen closet.

He grabbed a broom and a dust pan handing it to Inuyasha. "Here, sweep the peices of oatmeal into the dust pan and throw it out in the trash can." Sota pointed to the trash bag in the cornor of the kitchen holding up the dust pan. "Heres the dust pan, you sweep ill mop okay?" Inuyasha looked at him embarassed as he grew very red. "Feh. Fine only because I don't know how to mop." Sota smiled as he began digging through the kitchen closet again. Inuyasha looked over as he began to sweep up the oatmeal into a pile. He quickly got it all together as he sweeped it in the dust pan. Sota looked up holding what he needed looking at Inuyasha. "Hey your quick!" Inuyasha dumped out the dust pan into the trash bag as he backed up watching Sota.

"This things called a swiffer, its this napkin thing that you attach onto the bottom of the this mop. Sota assembled the swiffer as he began to mop up the floor. Inuyasha couldn't help but be amazed. Kagomes time era had so many gadgets. "Done!" Sota said smiling looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over. "Hey kid. What else can you eat for breakfast kid?"

A grin spreed across Sotas face. Sota walked over to a cabinet pulling out a box of chocolate fudge poptarts. "Poptarts!" Inuyasha looked at him obviously quite confused. "It's a breakfast cake!" Inuyasha stood there looking questioningly at the boy. "Are you sure your allowed to eat those? It says chocolate on the box and Kagome wouldn't let Shippo eat chocolate when he was sick."

"Well." Sota looked at Inuyasha grinning. "I don't have a fever anymore like Shippo probably did."

Inuyasha looked over at him. "Feh. Fine."

* * *

Poor Inuyasha, who knew Sota could be so mischievous o.o;; 


	4. Movie Mayhem

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story so far! I don't know if you's will like this chapter as much as the others but I gave it a shot lol. Enjoy!

* * *

After Sota ate his poptarts and took his medicine Inuyasha look up at the time to see it was 12.30 pm. 'Damn this was suppose to be his lunch time.' After hearing a burp come from Sota Inuyasha looked over "Hey kid im giving you lunch at 2.30 okay?" Sota looked at him smiling. "Sounds good Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just shook his head. "Common into the living room Kagome told me to let you watch tv all day." Sota grinned as he looked at Inuyasha. "Yay! I get to watch my favorite movie!" Inuyasha blinked looking at him. "Whats that kid?" Sota looked at him. "Its something that you can make with modern day technology so don't worry!" 

Sota got up and walked into the living room. "Now where is it?" he kneeled down infront of the home entertainment center opening the cabinet up digging through it. Sota saw it, the movie his mother wouldn't let him see. 'Hehe, Dawn of the Dead.' Sota couldn't help but grin victoriously, he knew having a guy who was from this time who liked Kagome had it's advantages. Hojo had come to see Kagome one day when she was with Inuyasha in his time. He had asked Sota what she liked and since his mother or grandfather were no where around he told him she liked scary movies and her favorite was Dawn of the Dead. Hojo was amazed that Kagome "liked" scary movies and went out and got her it bringing it back to the Shrine as a "get well" gift. Sota hide it in the back of the entertainment system by a bunch of old movies Grandpa forgot he had. Life officially was sweet. Inuyasha stared at the boys back who was infront of his holding something in his hand staring at it. "Kid?"

Sota snapped out of his trance looking at Inuyasha. "Im going to put a tape in and watch a movie okay?"

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha sat down on the couch as Sota looked at him looking a bit nervous. "Are you going to watch it with me?" Inuyasha just stared at him blinking. "I have to im watching you now just put in this movie thing your talking about." Sota looked at him gulping a bit as he put the tape into the VCR. There was no turning back now.

About 2 hour after the movie was down there sat a horrified Inuyasha and Sota. They both looked at each other. "Can that happen?" Inuyasha asked looked at him holding onto the Tetsusaiga for anything to pop out from nowhere. "It could if its a virus that gets out because of our army and government like 28 Days Later!" Inuyasha stood straight up as he looked at Sota. "We have to go get Kagome what if this happens and shes out! Oh my God! She's never coming back here again without me!" Sota looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"We have to zombie proof this house first!" Sota jumped up looking at Inuyasha. "How do we do that?" Sota looked at him and stood there thinking for a minute. What could they do? Sota smiled brightly as he looked at Inuyasha. "I got it!" Inuyasha blinked and looked at him. "Well?" Sota walked over to him. "Inuyasha can you cut down some of the trees on the shrine and make them into peices of wood?" Inuyasha looked at him utterly confused. "Yeah, probably. Why what for?"

Sota looked at him. "So we can board up all the windows and all the doors. But we have to have a lot of wood because as you can tell these zombies are strong and come in packs of thousands maybe millions. Even with your demon powers were all doomed and will be eaten alive and become one of those things!" Sota shuddered.

Inuyasha looked at him his face going pale.

"Well? Can you?!" Inuyasha blinked as he looked at who was Sota taking command as he looked at him questioningly. "Yeah any trees besides the Gods tree?" Sota smirked. "Follow me!" Sota walked outside leading Inuyasha outside with him. Sota walked to the top of the steps of the front porch outside looking around carefully. Inuyasha looked at him and felt proud, maybe this kid looked up to him more then he thought because he was doing the same thing Inuyasha was going to. He was checking the perimeter. "Feh, kid don't bother you wouldn't hear them or sense them coming like I would with my sensitive ears." Sota looked over at him.

"Can you sense them yet?"

'Yet. Kuso, then this could happen!' Inuyasha twitched his ears going over and over again the whole area around them. "No now lets go before they come so we can do what you said and go get Kagome, but hey wait! We should get Kagome first!" Sota looked over at him."With the way you run we can get to her fast and we can find her when shes hiding by her scent with your nose. We can't bring Kagome back here without zombie proofing the house first. Something could catch us off guard and turn us into one of them!"

Inuyasha stared at Sota. 'Damn, you can tell he's related to Kagome. Kid makes a good point.' Inuyasha walked over to a tree Sota was standing by. "Feh, fine but im hurrying until then stay close by me." Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga pulling it from its sheath as he smirked. "Wind scar!" With one scream a row of trees collapsed infront of him in chopped up peices. Sota walked closer over to him.

"Yay! Were almost done! Now Inuyasha could you cut them into semi-thick plank peices? You do know what plank is right?" Inuyasha looked at him cutting the peice of wood in half. "Feh, like this?" Sota walked over holding his chin observing it. "Yeah like that! The nails will definitly go through it when we board everything up!" Inuyasha puffed his chest out proudly as he began cutting the other peices like that. After a hour of cutting wood and learning how to use nails and a hammers Inuyasha and Sota finished.

"Yes! We got every single window and door except for the front one!" Inuyasha looked at him. "Not bad kid." He looked up and over at the clock in the kitchen and saw it said 3.30 pm. "Kagome said she would be home by 4 the latest. Should we wait for her to come home?"

Sota looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, we could cause if we left the house zombies could take over it but the fastest way is to get her so we can board up the front door! Shes in her last period class today which is Algebra 2. I know where that is so lets go!" Inuyasha nodded as he bent down. "Hop on kid!"

Sota smiled widely as he hopped up on his heros back. "To Kagome!"

* * *

Tisk, Tisk, Sota now he has him and Inuyasha both scared and paranoid! Aww, poor Kagome! She's in for the rudest awakening of her life when she sees what happens when you leave a babysitter from 500 years in the past with a kid from the future! Aka, her brother! 


	5. Zombies? ! ? !

HeHe! Here you go everyone! I don't think this is as good as the other chapters were but ill let you's be the judges of that! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome sat in her Algebra 2 class and sighed bored. 'I know I have to catch up but this is so boring!' She leaned her elbow on the desk putting her chin in the palm of her hand staring off into space. _Sigh. _She remembered she forgot to tell Inuyasha a few things before she left like not to let Sota watch ANY movies because the little brat was sneaky and that she left him so ramen and he would do to that like he was doing with all the food, microwave it to warm it up. _Sigh. _Another sigh left Kagomes lips. 'I hope he didn't burn down my house.' _Riiiiiiiing. _"Huh?" Kagome broke out of her daze and looked up at the clock. Yes! It was 4 o'clock! She totally forgot to tell Inuyasha that her last class got out at 4 so she'd be a little late, she had forgotten it was Wednesday. Kagome picked up her books walking out of the classroom proceeding down the hall. Kagome walked to her locker opening it as Hojo walked up to her. 

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked over at him and smiled. "Hi Hojo! How are you?" Hojo looked at her. "Im fine im glad to see your not sick with the flu anymore!" He smiled at her as Kagome looked surprise. 'Finally! Thanks for giving me a normal disease this time Gramps!' She looked over at a excited Hojo. "So how did you like the tape I brought you!?" She looked over at him blinking confused. "Tape?"

"Yeah, your brother told me that you liked scary movies so I brought you a Dawn of the Dead tape! Did you see it before or just watch it when I brought you it?" Hojo seemed antsy as Kagome put her hand up to try in calm him down. "Whoa hold up. Now repeat that please." Hojo looked at her and blinked. "You don't like scary movies im guessing." _Kuso._ She knew that Sota was going to be sneaky with Inuyasha babysitting him! _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! _Kagome threw her books in her locker. "Sorry Hojo but I gotta go something just came up!" Kagome threw her locker door shut as she ran down the hall. 'Oh Kami help me, I never told Inuyasha about scary movies before!'

Kagome ran outside we she looked around. 'Dammit theres no cabs around and I don't have time to wait for a bus!' Kagome began running down the street. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She knew her brother was sneaky! Kagome stopped at a light. _Aww common._ She began to tap her foot lightly but impatiently as the light remained red. 'I need to get home before Kami knows whats going to happen.' Kagome saw the light chance as she ran across the street going in between and in and out of the crowd of people that were in the crowded streets. Inuyasha was leaping ontop of the buildings as he stopped sniffing the air.

"I smell Kagome." He continued to sniff the air as Sota looked around. He looked down as he saw Kagome running. "Inuyasha I found her!" Inuyasha looked down as he saw Kagome running. "Are they those zombie things?" Sota looked down again. "They could be they are going pretty slow and Kagome is running fast!" Inuyasha sniffed the air again. "But they smell like normal people." Sota looked at him as he began pulling at his ears. "Kagome looks out of breathe! Does she sound it?!" Inuyasha pulled Sotas hands off his ears as he began twitching his ears. "Kagome!!!!!!"

Kagome looked up. She could have swore she heard someone from a distance calling her. 'Please don't be Hojo. Please don't be Hojo.' Kagome turned around and looked as she saw nothing. "Huh." Kagome turned bumping into a guy as he opened his mouth just about to sneeze. "Oh excuse me siiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!!!!" Kagome looked down as she saw she was in someones arms. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. "Yep it's me Kagome! Don't worry we wont let that zombie or anything other zombies kill you or any of us!" Kagome blinked as grinded her teeth looking over at Sota. Sota just smiled. "Yeah! Back to our zombie proofed house Inuyasha!" Inuyasha nodded as he continued leaping off buildings.

"Sota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome looked at her brother. "You are so dead when mom gets home wait until I tell her what you did!!!!" Sota looked at his sister noticing she was angry. "Sheesh sis, we saved your life don't be so ungrateful!" Kagome blinked as she felt herself become even more infuriated with her brother. "YOU SAVED ME FROM NOTHING!!!!" Kagome tried to sit up more in Inuyasha arms as she slipped through almost Inuyasha pulling her up again. "Kagome hold on were almost back at the house." Sota did one of Inuyasha puffing your chest out proud moments as he smirked graciously. "Yeah and we zombie proofed it all ourselves!" Kagome felt her cheeks beginning to turn red as her blood boiled. "Theres no such thing as zooooooooombiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiesss!!!!!!!" Kagome saw herself thrown on the couch as she blinked. 'What in the world?' _Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Inuyasha hurry they are all over the place!!"

Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha and Sota boarding up the front door. Kagome stood up walking over to Sota as she smacked him over the head. "Owe!!" Sota yelped out in pain as he looked behind him at his sister. "Sota!! What the hell do you think your doing?!?!?!" Sota looked at her. "Boarding up the last thing we need to!" Kagome blinked as she looked at him her face going expressionless. "You boarded other things up too?" Sota nodded at her.

"Yep! Every door and every window!" Sota looked at his sister seeing a clueless look on her face. "Kagome we are just zombie proofing the house. Don't worry!"

"Done!" Inuyasha turned around and looked at Sota and Kagome. "No zombies are coming through this door!" Kagome clenched her first as she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her.

"ZOMBIES ARE NOT REAL THEY ARE ONLY IN A MOVIE THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO WATCH SOTA!!!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she was yelling. "Wait, so zombies aren't real?" _Sigh._ Kagome felt sweatdrops going down the side of her head. "No Inuyasha they aren't. Sotas not allowed to watch those scary movies because he believes they are real." _Uh oh. _Inuyasha looked over at Sota. Sota did nothing but back up a bit looking at his now very pissed off hero.

"How come you didn't tell me you couldn't watch that movie!?" Sota backed up and held the back of his head looking dumbfounded. "Because you never asked!"

* * *

Tisk, tisk. Sota thats a bad boy! 


	6. Share The Love

HeHe! Here you go guys, the finale!! Triumphant music plays in the background I hope you all enjoy my story! Im sorry if I didn't use some of your ideas but I already had this chapter written a bit and I didn't want to change it! I will keep all of your advice in mind though as I write other stories! :D

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his fist as he glared at Sota. "I shouldn't have to ask you!" Sota backed up more. "Heh! Inuyasha im sorry I guess I wasn't thinking!" Kagome looked at her little brother as he began to ramble on and on and on. _Sigh. _' Looks like im going to have to save him.' Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha as she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. Inuyasha glanced back at her forgetting the boy infront of him. "Huh?" Kagome smiled at him. 

"He did do something wrong Inuyasha but hes only a 11 year old boy (A/N: I don't know Sotas real age im just guessing) and 11 year old boys do this in my time." Kagome took her hand off of her as Inuyasha turned to the side slightly facing her. "I guess I was a mischievous pup when I was younger too." Sota sighed relieved until he saw the stern look on his sisters face, he knew what he had to do. "Im sorry Inuyasha I shouldn't have done that." He bowed and stood up. "Feh, I don't care." Sota looked up at his hero and smiled. "Guess i'd better take down the wood then huh?!" Sota walked passes Kagome as she grabbed his arm.

"Let me check your temperature." Kagome put her hand over Sotas forehead. "Oh my God your burning up!" Sota felt his face give off a guilty expression as she looked at her brother narrowing her eyes. "You ate something with chocolate in it, didn't you?" Sota sheepishly blushed as he nodded.

"Ugh Sota! Your never gonna get better if you keep this up!" Kagome let go off her brothers arm grabbing his sleeve tightening the grip on it. "Let's go time for you to go lay down!" Sota whimpered as he looked up at his sister who was dragging him up the steps. "Aww! But Kagome it's only 5.30 and the suns setting soon let me play some games please!" Kagome glared down at her younger brother. She couldn't help but smirk. Sota looked at her face as he frowned. "No! Not fair Kagome!" Kagome smiled shaking her head as she stopped infront of her brothers room. "If you play any games or disobey me or Inuyasha again im going to tell mom on you so fast you will have wished you listened." Sota slumped his shoulder looking up at her. "You sound just like a adult." Kagome smiled. 'It's about time! Ive been in the Fuedal Era for so long I should have matured a bit!' Kagome let go of her brothers sleeve. "Get in your room now in bed ill be back up but im not telling you when." Sota opened his door walking in his room. "Yes sis." Kagome walked down the hallway going down the steps.

Kagome got downstairs as she noticed a very sleepy hanyou sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Inuyasha! You turn human in about 20 minutes! Wanna help me unboard everything and you can get upstairs and ill get down here before you tranform back?" Inuyasha looked up at her. "Feh, fine." Kagome smiled. "Need anything like a hammer?" Inuyasha walked past her mumbling something about being half demon and he had his claws. You know the typical Inuyasha response. Inuyasha walked into the first room which was Ms. Higurashis and began to unboard her room up. Inuyasha hurried up considering his powers were at a limit right now. He finished all the rooms almost as he walked into Sotas room. Sota laid in bed watching t.v. Inuyasha saw him as Sota looked over at him already knowing what he was going to ask. "Yes I can watch this it's a cartoon called Teen Titans. Okay?" Inuyasha looked at him and walked over to the windows begining to unboard them. Inuyasha was on the last board when he saw the sun setting. _Kuso. _Inuyasha looked down at his hands watching as they became human hands. Sota looked over as his mouth widened in anticipation finally being able to watch his hero transform into human. After a minute Inuyasha looked on his shoulder seeing his hair was now black as he sighed.

"Wow! That was the coolest!" Sota exclaimed sitting straight up.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Feh if you call being a weakling cool." Inuyasha pulled at the board trying to free it from the nail. Sota looked at him blinking. "Umm Inuyasha, do you want me to go get the hammer from Kagome?" Inuyasha began pulling harder at the board. "No I got it!" Inuyasha gave one last tug at it with all his strength as the board came loose falling off the nail hitting him dead center in his nose. "God dammit!!" Inuyasha dropped the board as he landed on Sotas bed. "Inuyasha?!" The boy crawled over looking at his heros bloody nose. "Inuyasha are you o...o...o...kaaaaaay!" Sota suddenly sneezed. Inuyasha blinked as he saw snot all over covering his face. "Sota..."

Sota backed up as he saw Inuyasha face. "Oh Inuyasha im so sorry!" Sota hurrily leaned back for a tissue accidentally grabbing his as he wipped Inuyasha face off. "Sota, Inuyasha are you two okay?!" Kagome ran in the room "I heard a bang." Just as Sota was wipping around Inuyashas lips he began to speak. "Kago.." Inuyasha realized he was eatting a peice of snotty tissue and spit it out. "Eww Sota!!!!" Sota backed up. "Im sorry Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran over helping Inuyasha up. "Don't worry go downstairs okay?" She smiled cheerfully at him as she handed him a clean tissue for his nose Inuyasha grunted at her as he got up and walked out of the room. Kagome looked over at her little brother. "I really didn't mean it Kagome." Kagome couldn't help but smile at her brother did have his 'okay' moments. "I know Sota it's okay" She smiled as she handed him two pills and a cup of water. "After everythings cleaned up you can come downstairs okay?" Sota nodded as Kagome left his room.

Kagome walked downstairs and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch his eyes closed with a tissue in his one nostril where the bleeding was. Kagome had to hold back a little giggle as she smiled to herself walking in the kitchen. 'Aww, ill let him get some sleep Sota must have worn him out.' Kagome started cleaning out the kitchen as she noticed the top of a melted spoon. _Oh boy. _She then threw it out as she noticed in the trashbag was a old swiffer cloth, oatmeal and now the melted spoon. She put them all together and realized Inuyasha must have microwaved the oatmeal with the spoon in it and went to take it out after stopping it forgetting it was hot dropping it on the kitchen floor. 'Well atleast Sota helped him mop up.' After a hour of cleaning up Kagome heard the door open as she saw her mother walk in. "Hey mom!"

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter then at Inuyasha and smiled. "Hello dear I see Sota asked Inuyasha to babysit him." Kagome smiled walking in giving her mother a hug. Ms. Higurashi stepped out of her shoes putting them to the side of the hall and hugged her daughter back. After the quick hug she let go of her putting her coat in the closet on the rack. "Grandpa is still with my brother so I decided to come home early. Im gonna go check on Sota." She smiled as she walked upstairs. Kagome smiled sitting down on the couch across from Inuyasha as she turned on the t.v. Inuyasha felt his ears twitch. "AHH!! Choo!!!!" Kagome looked over confused as Inuyasha sneezed blowing out his bloody tissue sniffling like her brother was doing earlier. She noticed his tan skin color went pale too. Ms. Higurashi came down as she noticed Inuyasha condition.

"Oh my, looks like you caught my sons cold." Inuyashas eyes widened. "What! Im a half demon I don't catch colds!" Kagome blinked looking at him.

"But Inuyasha your in your human form right now." _Damn. _She was right and she knew it and so did Inuyasha and her mother. Inuyasha began mumbling as Ms. Higurashi exclaimed happily. "I'll go make some chicken soup!" Kagome smiled at her mother looking back at Inuyasha. "Don't worry im sure when you transfer back to a half demon your cold will be gone!"

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger as a ending. I do plan to continue writing but it's not going to be for this story instead im going to make a sequel! Chicken Soup For The Hanyou Soul! It's where since Inuyasha caught a cold as soon as he turned human he still has it when he turns back into a half demon. HeHe. Poor Inu! Anyway, keep posted! 

P.S.- Thanks a bunches for reading! Muah! XoXo Ashley

(A/N- Sorry if I mispelled Kagomes last name.)


End file.
